


The Meeting on the Ship

by RoseDancerAWOL



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDancerAWOL/pseuds/RoseDancerAWOL
Summary: Elsa meets Hans post-frozen 2 on a ship off the coast of the Enchanted Forest.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. The Meeting on the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first official fanfic, I'm excited to share it with you all! It's just a small drabble for now but I hope to create bigger works in the future. I'd like to thank Makayla for test-reading and inspiring me to create! And now, on with the fic!

The ocean blue. The salty air. The freedom. Hans wanted to never leave here. This was it. This was home. He may be only an average shipmate but his status didn’t matter anymore. Falling from grace does that to you, no matter how lowly that grace was.

“Something off in the starboard bow!” the lookout shouts down.

“Can you make out what is?” The captain shouts back.

The lookout responds unsurely, “It looks like a woman on a horse!”

“Someone get him down from there. He’s sea weary.” The captain says to no one in particular.

“You there!”

He points at Hans.

“Go replace him.”

“Yes, Captain!” Hans salutes back, a holdover from the navy.

Hans climbs up the main mask and is up in a few minutes.

Hans speaks to the man staring through a spyglass, “Captain says you need to rest, take a breather.”

“Um, Hans?” the man managed to say. “Can you look through this?”

“Of course, Fredrick. I’m sure whatever it is I’ve seen stran-”

It was Elsa. On a horse. Made of Water.

“Nevermind.”

**Elsa’s View!**

There was a ship! And she could already hear the noise she was the cause of. She lifted her hands and created an ice ramp onto the ship. The Nokk’s hooves made “clip-clop” noises on the wood. Everyone immediately had their hands on their sword and gun handles. Elsa took a small breath.

“Please, don’t be afraid. I’m here to greet you on behalf of the Northuldra. I am Elsa, the fifth spirit of the Enchanted Forest.”

The captain stepped down from the upper deck. “We have heard of your prowess of ice, ma’am. We, however, have not heard you were this far north. But to be fair, we have been on the sea awhile.”

Elsa asked, “For how long?”

“About 2 years now. We are known as a “floating warehouse”. We trade with the locals and accept barter from them. Are the Northuldra a tribe on the coast?”

“No they’re further inland, but they would appreciate any traders from the outside world. They have been trapping in the forest for a very long time.”

The captain shouted up at the crow’s nest. “You two! Come down here and pay respect to the Snow Queen!”

Elsa giggled a bit, “There’s no need to call me Queen, just Elsa is fine.”

The Captain laughed, “If you say so, who am I to argue!”

The two men stepped on to the deck, and she turned to greet them and she froze in place. She heard none of the gaspings from the crew as she heard Hans say,

“I’m sorry."

Elsa’s calm was shattered. “Sorry? You’re sorry?” Her voice started to crack.”You told me my sister was dead!”

“I know.”

The rage was showcasing in the ice crystals at her feet. They were sharp and spreading fast.

“Don’t hurt the ship or the crew please,” Hans stated.

Elsa looked around and saw the crew pulled back. Some were drawing their weapons. The captain saw this and sharply held up his hand. “Don’t anger her, men. She is not angry with us yet.”

Elsa drew in her breath and turned to the captain, “I apologize for my outburst, Captain. This man has attempted to murder both my sister and I and take the throne of Arendelle.”

The captain spoke, “I am aware of Prince Hans’ treacherous actions, but let me assure you I did not know this man was him, but he has been a faithful crew member, as many men here will testify.”

Elsa retorted, “And how did he get away from the justice of the southern isles? Surely he is a fugitive of the law.”

Hans spoke gently. “I’m not actually.”

Elsa glared at him. “Don’t tell me lies, Hans. You have told enough for a lifetime.”

The Captain interrupted. “He is not lying. The Isles let prisoners who have served a year’s sentence serve on a ship, with the stipulation that they may only be on the ship or on the docks near it.”

Elsa said, “They let treasoners do this?”

The captain said, “If they behaved in jail, yes. But I do not know Hans’ situation as he was a prince, I assume he is not any longer.”

Hans briefly stated. “I was stripped of all titles.”

She sighed and whisked away the ice at her feet. “I am not sure how comfortable I am with Hans roaming free, but it is the isle’s business.”

She looked at Hans, then got back on the Nokk. “You are welcome to trade. Hans must stay on the ship, however.”

The captain bowed, “Thank you, Elsa.”

“There is a river that has access to the village. I will tell the Northuldra of your arrival.”

She led the Nokk onto the ice bridge back to the ocean. She turned back to Hans. “Have you nothing else to say?”

He sighed and said, “I am happy in my state. It's the best I could ever want.”

Elsa looked down. She had too many thoughts going around in her head. She’ll talk with Anna about it.

“Farewell then.”

The Nokk started galloping and the ice bridge faded from the ship.

The Captain walked to Hans and put a hand on his shoulder, “I believe you and her are not done.”

Hans looked questioningly at the captain.

The captain chuckled, “Either you will freeze by her hand or you will convince her to forgive you. I pray to God she forgives you. An ice statue isn’t as useful as you!” The captain promptly slapped Hans on the back, and Hans let out a weak laugh.

“Now then, everybody get to work!”The Captain shouted, “We have people to impress!”

The boat started ringing with life once more as Hans’ breath came back to him. The captain was right, this wasn’t ending anytime soon. It’s up to Hans to finish it once and for all.


	2. Landing At Northuldra Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ship lands and Hans and Elsa talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, New chapter! Felt the urge to write, and thank you to the people who read the first chapter! I appreciate all your comments. Enjoy!

Hans sighed as the ship creaked towards land. Of course, Elsa is here. Just his luck. Still, he has gratefully that she let him live. And keep all his limbs! She could easily cause frostbite on any part she chose and instantly break off. As far as he was concerned, Nature could do that just fine by itself. He had seen Sailor with missing fingers and toes and cold was a reason for some of them. He had developed a sort of phobia for cold since Arendelle. He was determined to get over it. He wanted to leave the past in the past. That was why he got on this ship in the first place. To forget about the mistakes he had made. Now, he's going to fix them.

"Alrighty, Crew, get ready for landing!" Shouted the First Mate.

All of sudden the ship lit up with busyness. There was a lot to do to land a ship with no dock to help them. Elsa was in front of the ship, for she had been leading them to a good place to land. She could see Hans working with the men, giving orders, and helping with ropes. She got a flashback to the mountain. She grimaced.

She shouted up, "Captain! Tell your men to halt!"

"Halt men!" The Captain shouted. Everyone came to a screeching stop. "What is it, Your High- Elsa?"

She smiled. "I can make a dock."

The Captain raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping to see more of your magic! May my men watch?"

"Of course!" She has been trying to get better at showing her powers over the years and she found she loved people admiring them. She turned the Nokk towards the shore, lifted her hands, and whoosh! Magic danced on the water creating columns for the dock and working up to make a suitable platform that was made of beautiful designs. It went along towards the shore and created a stunning arch as an entrance for the clearing on the shore.

The Ooos, Ahhs, and cheers were enormous from the boat. The men had never seen magic so wonderful. Elsa looked back and saw Hans on the boat with the same admiration as on the mountain- and that flicker of terror. She turned away and went to shore.

Docking went smoothly and the men poured out on to the land and took in the fresh air of the forest.

The Captain gave an order, "You got to set up camp before we can relax Men!"

Hans was about to go out and help when he stopped. "Captain," he asked, "What should I do? I can't step off the boat, sir."

The Captain sighed. "Elsa, are you sure he has to stay on the boat? He's one of my most useful men."

"I don't trust him."

He sighed. "Alright, but you're handicapping us quite a lot. Hans, work on the documents in my office."

"Captain, I already finished them all."

The Captain laughed, "Of course! Make one up and get it dealt with! After that take a rest!"

"As you wish, Sir!" Hans smiled and saluted. He then went below deck.

Elsa just realized something. "Captain, what's your name?"

The Captain smiled. "It's Captain Robert Langdon."

"I apologize for not asking before Sir Langdon. I was distracted."

"I'm aware. Could I get a full story perhaps? I've tried to pry Han's tongue loose but he's as tight-lipped as a clam."

Elsa sighed. "He seduced my sister on the night of my coronation and convinced her to marry him that same night,"

Robert laughed. "Ha! In one night? I never knew he had any charm!"

She was a bit surprised at this but continued. "When my powers had been revealed and my sister's heart struck with some of my magic and only an act of true love could save her, he left her to die and then attempted to kill me."

Robert looked a bit shocked. "He sure has changed..."

Elsa tilted her head. "How?"

"He's the best man on my crew if that says anything."

Crossing her arms, Elsa said, "Being the best does not make up for a lack of morals."

Robert scratched his head. "It might not, but you should try to talk with him. It's been 3 years. He might be different from what you knew."

"We'll see. Call him out, if you please."

"Thank you, don't freeze my feet now," the Captain joked. He gestured to a shipmate. "Get Hans out here quick. Tell him I got what he asked for."

"What he asked for?"

"He asked me to convince you to talk with him. Now, you don't have to forgive him, but he wants you to know."

Hans came down the landing plank and stopped at the edge. He leaned towards Elsa. "Permission to leave the ship, Your Majesty?"

Elsa squinted her eyes a bit, waved her hand, and said, "Permission Granted."

Hans dramatically swung his foot out and plotted it on the earth. Elsa had to stifle a giggle. A giggle? Don't laugh at his antics!

She composed her self and asked, "What is it that you want to say? You already tried to apologize and I did not accept it."

"I just wanted to hear what has happened with you these past years. Is the water horse something you conjured recently?"

Elsa said, "I didn't conjure him. The Nokk is the water spirit."

"You mentioned being the Fifth Spirit earlier, what are the other 3?" Hans asked.

"There's Bumi, the Fire spirit, Gale the Wind Spirit, and the Stone Giants, the Earth Spirit."

Hans looked quizzing at Elsa."Giants? And a Horse? What are the other two?"

Elsa stated. "Bumi is a lizard and Gale is made of Wind and has no physical form."

Hans raised an eyebrow. "A horse, a lizard, wind, giants, and an ice queen. This sounds like one of Robert's jokes."

"Hey!" Robert said. "My jokes are better than that."

Elsa sighed. "I realize it seems strange, even I am confused as to why my powers are ice as the fifth. I'm hoping the forest will give me answers. I feel compelled to stay here. Anna is-" Elsa shut her mouth. She just realized she was pouring out her worries to him, her enemy.

"Queen I assume. She must've had a rocky start. Did she and the ice harvester- what was his name, Kristoff? That sounds right. Did they court?"

Elsa nodded. "They did, they're married now, about 5 months."

"They're a good fit. how long have you been in the forest?"

"Same amount of time, 5 months. I get to ask questions now, what happened when you got back to the Southern Isles?"

Hans sighed. "Not what I excepted. I was well versed in the punishment for treason, I was expected to be whipped then hung, but it was worse. I was at the mercy of my brothers for a year."

Elsa squinted her eyes at him. "That sounds a lighter punishment than death."

"It wasn't. It really wasn't." He looked away as if trying to forget something. "But Lars and Mom eventually convinced Father to strip me of my titles, disown me and banish me. It was the kindest thing he's ever done for me." He said this in half anger, half sadness.

Hans continued, "I really must thank Captain Langdon for taken me aboard. I've never been happier."

Elsa, for some reason, was jealous. She was here still searching for the reason she here, trying to find that satisfaction, and Hans was here, dishonored, disowned, and didn't even have a country and was happy. Why wasn't she? Elsa then did something rash.

"Hans, I need your help."


End file.
